All Strings Attached
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: One more chance is given to the SSS in the real world, this time around Yui was hit by a car but it put her in a coma, and now she is having an OBE, racing to reunite her comrades and lover back together before her body finally gives in . . .
1. Yuzuru and Kanade

After that horrible accident Yui layed in a hospital bed.

She was only six years old and had just been hit by a truck.

Most of the bandages were on her head

and she had an oxygen mask on.

Her mom knelt at her bed side,

gripping her hand to her face.

as she cried.

as she prayed.

Eventually all of this worry and stress took it's toll.

She fell asleep holding Yui's hand.

When she awoke the next day, Yui had rolled on to her side and had grabbed her mom's hand with her other hand.

Her eyes were half open and she was smiling.

"I've gained it back, my most precious treasure, the most precious treasure' she whispered.

Treasures 1 and 2: Tachibana Kanade and Otonashii Yuzuru

Fast forward ten years.

The sun shined brightly in Yui's dark room,

Yui was wiping her red guitar feeling as though it'd burst with energy ,as a cream colored guitar with classic elegance and beauty sat observant on it's stand.

Yui then looked up at the clock.

"Alright, it's time for school~!"she yelled, quickly pulling her school uniform on with a sewn on SSS insignia she made

She ran down and made some onigiri, shubbing one in her mouth while waving to her mom with her elbow,

her other hand carrying her school bag as her shoulder balanced her guitar strap

Afamiliar feeling of excitement, nervousness and curiosity wasin Yui and all of the kids today.

Today msrked a new beginning with new friends and teachers. Also for freshmen like Yui, a new building.

"I bet fate by not spending my life bed ridden this time around! Now I remember all that I almost lost leaving purgatory.

Nothing can bring me down." she thought.

"Even if my mom can't see me. That's right. I was hit by a car and fell in to a coma. After that, alot of people can't see me.

I've yet to meet someone who can see me, yet I wander this earth, like a ghost. i can't help it though. i still want to carry

on living like a normal person. even if i'm in a coma, I'm able to live on and explore the world and it's people."

She stood infront of the school now smiling.

She ran through the gate She then found two familiar friends.

"Hey! Sekine! Irie!" Yui yelled. The two girls looked over in her direction.

'Who is she?" Irie asked She wore glasses.

"Some reallyweird hyper chic?' Sekine answered. Yui's eyes widened

"You guys can see me?!" she asked the two nodded awkwardly then briskly walked away, seeming frightened. Yui stood there, a big opened mouth smile on her face

as tears ran down her face.

"They can see me" Yui whispered in disbelief.

This happiness caused her to run down the hall into a room of sophmores.

She immediately saw two more familiar people, talking quietly to eachother.

"Hisako and Iwasawa~!' yui yelled once again crying.

The two girls looked at eachother with funny facial expressions then turned around.

Yui ran out the room to let out a huge waaaaaaaa in the hall.

When she opened her eyes she saw yet again two familiar faces holding hands running down the hall as the bell rang.

'whoo! We made it" Otonashii yelled as they entered the class room accross from Iwasawa and hisako's.

At the last minute kanade grabbed Yui's hand andpulled her in the room,

they sat in the back of the room with Yui taking the last seat.

The home room teacher had everyone in class introduce themselves.

"I am tachibana Kanade, please to meet you" Kanade said. The class clapped with some compliments on Kanade's hair.

"alright, now that that is done"

'Excuse me!" Otonashii yelled, you forgot Yui" Yui gasped then shh'd Otonashii. The teacherlooked at his attendance.

'There isn't anyone here with that name.

"Well she's right behind Kanade!" Otonashii yelled.

"Behind Kanade is an empty seat." Otonashii stood with a funny expression.

'Just sit down you moron." Yui hissed Otonashii reluctantly sat and the teacher moved on.

Lunch time finally came around and the trio went to the school music room.

''yui, what's going on?" Otonashii asked.

"Why?!" tears fell from the younger girls' face. ', I worked so hard! a car hit me when I was six and I've been in a coma since, I remembered you guys though, I woke up and was able to tell my mom that before falling in the coma, I was so happy I rememberedtheAfterLife and the SSS, Everything. Then though I fell asleep for all this time, but, I studied my butt off this whole time, so I couldgain the knowledge needed to be as smart as everyone else, to skip a grade so I could be with everyone yet- when I finally meet everyone they can't even remember me? Why? How can you be the only oneswho remembered what happened?" Yui sobbed

'So you aren't an actual human being, you're a spirit, and the real Yui is in a hospital somewhere?" Otonashi asked, Yui nodded.

Kanade snatched Yui in a big hug

"I'm happy" Yui said after letting Kanade go. 'That atleast you guys remember me, and Sekine and Irie are friends, Hisako and Iwasawa as well. You guys even remember everything right?' Kanade nodded.

"We saw eachother one day in the city and after spending time together, we remembered everythin.

"That's exactly how we'll reunite the sss" Otonashii declared. "We'll get everyone together on a Sunday and chat and laugh and then we'll all remember!" Yui smiled and nodded.

'I'll focus on Girls DeMo first"

"Great,we'll focus on the others then."Otonashii declared.

**TThank you for readinch chapter 1! that's it for now! please review, it'll encourage me to continue! I have good plansfor this story! Next chapter will be done when people review!**


	2. Ooyama and fujimaaki

**I got a review for thisstory! So i shallcontiue it! whoohoo`! please forgive slight tardiness and poor spelling/capitalization. I'm applying for jobs anddon't have as much time to edit these.**

**Treasures 3 and 4: Ooyamaand Fujimaki**

The next day yui silently but quickly makes her way through the hall in search of Sekine and Irie who thankflly happenned to bein the same class. Yui stared at them for a while in a hiding spcae she thought would suffice "What will it take to jog their memory?" she thought. Wait! Maybe, if I putmy hair in pigtails that might help? Yeah! That might do he trick!" So Yui ran to the restroom, put her hair in pig tails and went back to her spot.

"Hey pink bat person" Yui looked back to se Hisako with Iwasawa not too far behind.

"Pink bat person? ' Yui asked

'whatever, girl with weird tail, stop stalking people, it's creepy.' Hisako replied.

"Yeah" Irie said, her and Sekine stepping out of the classroom. "Isn't the freshman hall upstairs?' Yui looked back and forth between the two duos of girls, and smiled a big smile.

"Girls Dead Monster, is all together again" Yui said loudly before runningoff. This lead o an awkward moment of the fuor girls staring at .

"Girls Dead Monster . . . "Iwasawa whispered before the two group went their seperate ways.

Yui was running when she accidently bummped intosomeone.

ugghh, sorry' she said.

'yeah it's alright' he siad back. Yui looked back and gasped.

"You're Ooyama right?" she asked, excitement filling her whole body. ooyama nodded.

"ummm, hmm, for some weirdreason, the name Yui is stuck in my head. Is that you?"

'Yeah! So you atleast recognize me somewhat! great! Hey, meeet me in the music room aat lunch"

"Umm, ok I guress" Yui then ran off with a big smile on her face into Otonashii and Kanade's classroom. She took notes and practiced what was taught like eveeryone else. Then lunch came along andyui ran as fast as she couldto the musicroom. otoashii ran after her but was a bit behind.

'Yui what's the big hurry/" he asked with kanade right behind him.

"I FOUND OOYAMA!' she yelled barely keeping herself from jumping. Kanade nodded 'he's gonna meet us here1 He doesn't remember us hough. Ahhhh He's taking too long, i'm gonna go find him" Yui declared running out. she ran toward here she and ooyama met, when she found a group of older kids surrounding ooyama.

'so we heard you were the latest member of that group" one said.

'What group?" Ooyama asked

"That group of weirdos who talk to the air, do you have some sort of imaginary friend/'

"I don't know what the heck you are talking about.' Ooyama said.

'you were doing it this morning before school, you called her Yui'

'what/ yui is a real person. i bumped intoher and she asked me to meet her in the music room.' the whole group laughed.

'he's lost it just likethose two sophmore did' one said

'She probably invited yo into herdelusionaty club." one replied they laughed and left jokingly whining we've lost anotheroneyou guys, he's gone to the weird side now. Suddenlyitbecame an awkward face off between ooyama and Yui.

'Ooyama, i, umm" Yui stuttered, tears began to form in ooyama's eyes.

' shut up!' Ooyama yelled. "this situation is what i hoped to avoid, being teased by older kids in a new school in the city. i dunno who you are really, and now i don't even know what you are, but you might have just ruined my social life, so don't ever talk to me again !'

'ooyama!" otonashii yelled. Ooyama looked at the person calling his name.

"It's not Yui's fault, she's in a coma and what we're seeing is a sort of 'spirit' of her.

'Why is it just us though? Why are we the only ones who can see her/' ooyama asked.

'You may find this hard to believe" kanade started, "but you were partof a group in the after life called the sSS, which never reallysettled on a namemeaning, but you used to fight me vecause you were rebeling God for the cruel lives he gave you in this world." ooyama nodded.

'That, kinda makes a little sense. when I started getting bullied in elementary school, i found myself blaming god for my cruel life, and it brought a huge sense of nostalgia, like, this was nothing new, this resentment. like it was normal for me, eventhough I didn't remember having such feelings before. this could be where they came from, being in that Afterlife, which may have been the result of a just as bad formal life.. i guess this is a repeat of the last life, only, now i know people who are like me' he looked at the three listening to him. ' so whether or not I remember who we were exactly, I like you guys, enough that I don't mind being in the delusio-

"WE ARE NOT THE DELUSIONARY CLUB, WE ARE THE SSS" Yui yelled. ooyama chuckled sheepishly

"Yeah, sorry about earlier with what I said' yui shook her head

"It's fine, I get it,really. You can just ignore me in the halls and talk to us at lunch, this is where we meet to eat together and attempt to bring the sSS back together." Ooyama nodded with a smile.

"HI GUYS~!1 MY NAME IS YUI! AND I'M A MAGICAL DEER WITH POWERS OF INVISABILITY!" Suddenly, fujimaki came dancing around in a deer suit with a radio playing vocaloid music 'IM REALLY GOOD AT DANCING AND KARAOKE, THE LIGHT OF THE PARTY, YOU GOTTA BE REAL AWESOME TO HANG OUT WITH ME AND MY GROUPIES!" he put on shades and headed over to the sSS 'I'm real guys, not made up at all, it's just i can select who can see me, Watch.' he dashes out the hall so fast no one saw him move.

'Here I am1' the real yui called within the group.

'Oh." kanade said, 'Hi Yui! how's it going!/' then fujimaki reappeared.

"See you guys?" he said, "I'm real, just selective'

'oh' by standers went.

'so they are talking to someone real!'

"Hey I wanna join that club!' at that moment, half thesophmores gathered arondth sss, wanting in on the little group.

"Sorry, you guys have to wait fro me to get to know you and maybe accept you! Until then, Tata1' he disappeared again, and the crowed dissolved quickly with apologies to the 'delusionary Club'

"They're morons.' Yui said

'But it saved us" otonashii agreed. after school that day the SSS met in the music room to find Fujimaki was already there, putting the deer suit in the closet.

'hey, thanks for helping us back there " ooyama spoke Fujimaki shrugged.

'Those guys were bing mean and unfair to you guy, so i decided to prove'em wrong. So what is going on/ Whois the yui persontat's supposedly invisible?'

'Me.' Yui replied. 'Only members of the sSS, the Afterlife Battle Front can see me. 'we all, including you, were in purgatory togetherm than eventually all passed on. We were the sSS, fighting God who hadgaven us unjust earth lives. I was hitby a truck and fell into a coma, and now come to school as a spirit of sorts." Fujimaki looked funnily at the group. then nodded.

'if such a phenomina is happening, you guys are probably telling the truth. So I'll join this little group, I don'r have to wear the suit ever again do I?" everyone nodded fujimaki smiled 'Alright then.

'Welcome to the SSS" Yui Otonashii and Kanade yelled happily.

**Thank you for reading1 Please review! Thank you for previous/ future reviews! heyy are the reason i keep publishing my work!**


	3. yuri and Hinata

**Alright! so since my other story got a revirw, I eill write another chapter of this one! Tere are only three more chapters left, including tihs one,but they are all very good, so please keep reading and reviewing! thank you`!**

**'**Alright class" the home room teacher began, 'Theschool festival is tomorrow, and theis class is doing a bake sale. So you may take as long as you need to figure out who will do what. All we provide you with is a table and spome miney for supplies. The rest is up to you." so otonashii's class gatheredup to discuss how they would go about organizing their booth.

'ok, sp who's good at baking?'said a guy with brown hair

"Me! Me! Leave it p to me1" yelled a short girl with messy red hair

Well you need some help" said the first guy

"Yeah, I'll help you, I can bake." said a tall blonde girl

"Who's going to do maintanance?"the brown hair guy asked

" I'll help with that" said a boy with black spikey hair.

"How should we decorate? What should our theme be?"

Cvocaloids!"

"No Dere anime characters!"

"Mmm, No deers!"

"No lets make it like Charolette's world from madoka!"most of the class agreed to this and it was decided who would brindg the materials, who would put the tent together, and who would design the Charolette puppet. the brown hair guy then looked at Yuzuru and kanade.

"hey, you guys are gonna be our advertisers who walk around and get people to come to our cafe" the two shrugged and agreed.

'Back!" Yui yelled as she ran in the class. 'i'd heard Hisako and Iwasawa talkng and it wouls seem they were chosen to play a song during the festival, but Iwasawa does not have a guitar. However, I found the guitar Iwasawa owned in the afterlife years ago, and have been taking care of it ever since. The problem is, I doubt they'll take the guitar from me since they don't trust or really like me. Soo, I'm not sure what to do.' yui laughed

"I can give it to her." Kanade volunteered.

'Great`1" Yui yelled jumping up, 'just becareful not to drop it like you did to my guitar in he afterlife.' kanade and Otonashii stood there confused for a moment, then remembered what she was talking about and Otonashii face palmed

"She still thinks that was a mistake" he thought. kanade took the guiar which was in a case and right before lunch ended, she went to Iwasawa and Hisako's class. Theduo was heading in just then and kanade ran to them.

'Excuse me"Kanade began, facing Iwasawa who turned her head.

"Please forgive me, but I over heard your conversation earlier about you not havinga guitar and well, I'd gotten this guitar a few years back and then got a piano and played that all o the time and ignored the guitar. I feel horrible for ignoring it for so long, so my mom advised me to giveit away so I ran home aftr hearing you needed a guitar and got it do here." Kande sheald out the guitar and Iwasawa stood, unsure, shaking a bit.

'Thank you, so much." iwasawa said bowing deply them taking the guitar from a smiling Kanade. They both went back to class. meanwhile, a hikikomori sits in a deserted classroom with his weapon of choice, a haliberd by his side as he conducted otaku buisness on his laptop.

The nextday everyone came to school wide awake for once,with the awareness and anticipation of the school festival that day. If one was not totallyawake, they would be waken up by the noisy hustle bustle that was the school's interior. There was every student of this highschool yellig or talking,plus so many other people from all over this town and possily the next town. Otonashii, Yui, and Kanade walked around while otonashii and Kanade kept announcing the "Madoka Cafe in he east wing ogf school. yui trailed behind, in deep thought.

'Come join the SSS" they sudddenly heard. They looked in the direction the voice was coming from to see Yuri and Hinata at a little home brought table.

"what's the SSS/" a guy with short brown spikey hair asked.

'if you don'tkow, you probably would not fit in anyway!" Hinata said.

"woulsd you guys mind actually, Idunno, HELPING US IN THE CLASS BOOTH?! Rather than scaring people away with your stupid scheme.'

"This isn't a scheme' Yuri retorted, "ths is a legacy!"

'Since when were we a legacy?" Otonashii asked. hinata imediately looked toward the direction of the voice and his and Yuri's faces lit up automatically.

'KANADE~!' Yuri yelled as she ran to hug her friend who happily hugged her back

"Otonashii1" Hinata called and the two fist pumped. "How's it going/'

'Pretty good, life's been better this time around"

"That's good.' Hinatareplid.

'Please stop talking and get back to your classes" an older teacher asked.

"Yes sir" they replied and went back to doing their thing. nottoo long after thogh, Otonashii became worried.

'Hey, wait, Hinata was right there yet, you didn't say or do anything to him Yui" he looked around.'Wheres Yui?"

'I haven't seen her in a while.' kanade responded

'Well, she'll show up sooner or later. she's probably doing something important now." Kanade nodded in agreement

Mean while Yui was at the scool auditorium which wasfilled with students standing and sitting going nuts over Iwasawa's playing and singing. it' been amazing so far and right now she was singing fireflies by Owl city while playing the auccostic guitar kanade gave her. Hisako played an eletric guitar during the choruses. The best part was that she was singing in English and it sounded amazing

_'my time here is almost up, I can feelit." _Yui thought with tears in her eyes. _"I don't know what ill happen to me, will i wake up? Will I die comepletely and return to the afterLife? either way, i just cant spend more time with everyone if I'm just going to leave soon. So I'm just going to get GirlsDeMo back together, if I can do that, that would be more than enough.'_

**That's the end of this chapter~! pleasereview for more! only 2 more chapters`1 thank you for reading and reviewing`1**


	4. Girls Dead Monster

**SPELLING IS MUCH BETTER THIS CHAPTER~!**

**Since I already had the rest of this story planned out anyway, I'll finish this up in two more chapters. Hopefully all of you who've been viewing this story will then review it~ Please? You'll get cookies? I take criticisms happily and flames as well.**

Lunch then came during the school festival and everyone not working in cafes took the time to sit outside of the school and picnic. kanade briskly led Otonashii to a large plot of free space. She nodded then set down her oddly huge white bag taking out a huge folded blanket. Otonashii looked at her funnily.

"Umm, Kanade,You did not need to bring such a big blanket for the three of us." Otonashii commented. kanade smiled as she crouched down and opened the blanket up. When she was finished Otonashii was awe struck.

The blanket was white but you did not see much white, in the center was the SSS insigma, one side was seemingly comepletely dedicated to Girls DeMo with their logo and a guitar and drum theother sides were everyone else's names in kanji, hiragana or in Yui's case katakana with a chan in hiragana. Yuri's place had the kanji for leader . There wasa puppy next to Mai's spot, in Otonashii's spacewas the kanji for hisname which meant "no sound" but in parethisis it had the kanji for "otonashii" which meant "kind, good spirit"

'It's nice isn't it?"

"It's beautiful" otonashii said before kissing his fiance on the cheek and hugging her.

" , are you OK?" it was Fujimaki who'd just arrived while Ooyama seemed to have been therefor a couple of moments already. He was just standing there, frozen with bug eyes. he then got on his knees crying.

"The SSS, I remember it now. I'd been having these blurry dreams ever since the lst time we met a week ago. Seeing our logo I think was the final push I neededto remembering everything, now i do know everything, and, i'm so happy!" Kanase and Otnashii clapped fujimaki stood there a bit confused but smiled a bit. The two found their names and sat there.

'Wow! yuri exclaimed walking up to the blanket with Hideki (Hinata) close behind "This is amazing~ who made it? This is perfect!'

"Kanade did" Otonashii replied pointing at his smiling fiance.

"Excellene work kanade~!" Yuri commented, sitting in her spot as Hinata sat on his.

"Otonashii~!" Naoi yelled as he ran toward his friend Otonashii hugged the seaweed color hair boy

"So you remember too huh?' Naoi nodded afterbreaking off the hug and taking his seat. Takamatsu and matsuhida go-dan, and Takeyama walked up to everyone. Matsuhida had a karate uniform on and Takeyama had his laptop. They all sat in their places.

"Now we're justmissing GirlsDrMo, Noda, and TK" Yuri anounced, Kanade perked up.

'tK/" she asked

'Yeah, blonde guy who said lots of English phrases, he was an interwsting fellow" Otonashii recalled Kanade blushed.

"Tk," kanade began, "Tk was my little experiment' everyone now looked at Kanade. 'When you guys kept trying to make me look bad through your tactics,I decided to try and make you guys look foolish by creating, a robot to fit in with your group to play with your minds a little, just as a joke. TK was also my attempt at getting to know you all why you fought the school and mostly me. His eyes doubled as recorders of sorts, which is why he kept them covered." Now everyone was stsring at Kanade.

"Wait what does TK stand for them/" Ooyama asked

"Tachibana Kanade. That was the file name on my hard drive for the operation"

"Mind, Blown" Hinata said simply everyone agreed silently.

'This, isn't really surprising.' Otonashii spoke, 'No offense Kanade, but your mom isa bit strange, so i'm guessing that is where you get it from"

"Indeed." Kanade nodded.

"Really?" Hinata asked,Otonashii nodded.

"You should have seen her when we first met. she had a butcher knife pointed at me and said 'this is going in you if you do something I would not approveof to my daughter' " Hinata shivered. Kanade blushed

'onee-san is blushing!" a voice chirped "Did my brother do something mean to you?"

'No Hatsune' Otonashii replied, 'I was just telling everyone what happened when I met Kanade's mom. Yo wanna sit with us?' he patted the space where Girls Demo would sit, sinc they were not going to show up today.

"Yeah come on guys!" Hatsune exclaimed. Three also junior high students followed her to the Girls Demo side and sat.

"Minions, these are my comrades" Yuri announced, pointing to Hatsune's friends when she said minions and to the SSS when she said comrades.'Comrades, these are, my siblings whom I cllmy minions whom I love very much" Yuri explained, a bit teary now. The siblings giggled, not knowing about the pastlife and their scary fates in it.

'So the burglers never broke in?" Otonashii quickly whispered. everyone else was talking amongst themselves, with their shoes removedto not tred dirt.

'They did, when they did I just , I dunno,I guess instinct from the past life kicked in, I mean, I automatically headed straight for the vase , sprint Then I found bubble wrap in a unused package to wrap it in and rolled it down the stairs gently as I could, and ran it to them with twenty seconds to spare Hariko's life" she was rubbing tears out of her eyes. "They even foundmoney in that vase, enough to make them holler loudly and they ran off, leaving us safe. I then just felt, strange and after I untied my siblings, I locked myself in my room, and that's when I remembered, everything, my past life the SSS, everything. I woke up to my mom holding me in the living room along with my siblings., it was definetly the best day of my life." Otonashii smiled and nodded

"Fast forward a couple of years and Yuri was breakin' into the guys' locker room just so she could find me, ended up smashing what would have been the first dose of meth I'd taken after that horrible game. I got the worse beating from a student ever that day, but it snapped me back into line, and I remembered everything" Hinata recalled happily.

"A good treatment was made for Hatsune's sickness" otonashii said

"Looks like things really are lookng up for us." Yuri concluded.

"Yah but what about Girls DeMo/" Takamasu asked.

"Well, we're working on it." Otonashii assured everyone. " they go to our school and we're trying to get them back tohgether.

"I hope we'll all be sitting on this blanket together soon.' Otonashii said to himself.

A week later Iwasawa was in the shower, enjoying this new sense of peace she'd found. She was now able to play a guitar at home, rather than just borrowing Hisako's at school, and in this house, she neededthat music to drown out the horrible pointless bickering her parents indulgedd in while lifting her spirits. She finished andput her PJs on, which were her old gym clothes then headed out the bathroom. What she heard almost instantly did not seem new at frst,her dad accusing her mom of something, her mom trying to find any way to throw the blame back on him yadda yaddayadda. So iwasawa dod what she usually did now, getting her guitar to play in the corner, but it was gone. She knew where she'd put it, and it, was gone. Then she hear it,

'What the fuck Kiiko, you bought her a guitar?"

"Hell no, i'm smarter than that, maybe in you tried to get her a super belated birthday present and stole that from a friend at the bar you always claim not to go to." a long zip could be heard then a small note our two that came out just by picking the guitar up. Iwasawa started shaking, wanting so damn badly to snatch upthe guitar and clear things up then run off but she'd never messed with her parents when they fought she knew it'd be difficult but she had to do it, for her guitar.

'I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I HANG OUT WITH MUCH MORE CLASSIER FRIENDS THAN THIS" he yelled as the guitar begn making these awful noises, that sounded like reverse notes.

He was destringing it.

"They'd never have such ugly guitars, so easy to take apart! Only someone like you with no taste in beer or anything would buy her something socrappy!" Iwasawa shook her hed in tears and with much hesitation

she ran between her parents.

this light, was a very unfamiliar scene, both to Masami, and her parents seeing masami step in the middle of one of their fights. A few seconds of chaotic silence passed.

'A friend gave me that guitar.'

"And you just took it? You fucking hobo, just taking such nice freebies from people you aint gonna get anywhere in life. You might a well take this beer and let yourself go!" he drew the beer bottle he was holding down.

he shut his eyes for a second

the glass made contact

He looked down and saw Masami on the ground in comeplete shock.

"w-whoa, hey, I was just joking man, I-I didn't want to actually hurt you, not that badly, hey, you-"

"OK? Nah, don't you see? You tore apart the one thing that mattered to her the most in this damn house THEN YOU TRIED SNASH HER HEAD OPEN! That shit hurts you know, " the man finally was able to see clearly, his wife, shell socked, yes, his daughter was on the floor in shock but someone was holding her there with one hand, while her other hand was now badly bruised and had horrible lacerations. Hisako stood there, face red in anger and pain. 'A blow like that to the head? Hm, she might have made it,till tomorrow, she'd leave the house and you'd never see her again. Not that it matters,because after today, you're probably never going to see her again." she helped a half out of it Iwasawa off the floor with her good hand Iwasawa reach a bit blindly for her guitar in her dad's hands,finally grabbing and yankingit out of his hand after two bad attempts, They walkedout the house together.

"it's weird," iwasawa said after several blocks of walking in silence. "For some reason, it feels weid to be walkingout here, like it wasn't supposed to happen/

"Screw fate, write your own" Hisako replied she then heard lots of sniffling, Iwasawa's eyes became blurry and thenext thing she kew she crumbled down to her knees crying holding her guitar sovery close. Hisako sighed and knelt down, put her good arm aroundher friend and let her cry in these few minutes, having survived this catastrophe that shedidn't survive in her past life, Iwasawa, began to remember the prgatory, the life before, Girls DeMo

'Hey, Iwasawa?"

'Hm?"

"Um, sorry, but this arm really does hurt, starting to feel a bit numb, can we pppllleeeaasssee go to a doctor or something to help it?"

"Yeah, sorry." Iwasawa said distantly. As she helped Hisako upher memories kept coming back. it was a mind blow, it really was.

"Hisako?"

"Hm?"

"That pinkk girl with the tail? I don't think she was that off . . "

They soon arrived at the school, Hisako went in.

'it's locked, no one is there' wasawa objected'

"If wego to the hospital they'll make us see our parents. Mine hardly no I exsist, yours I wouldmakethem wish they never existed if we meet again." Iwasawa laughed mentally, then remembered a bobby pin she had in her pocket. (Plot convinience/ hell yes) Iwasawa proceeded to unlock the door, but it turned out the door wasalready unlocked. thetwo shrugged then headed toward the nurse's dropped her guitar in the music room since she'dneed both of her hands to treat Hisako's am. Iwasawa turned on the light and they see Yui staring blankly at the ceiling., looking even paler than normal. She looked to the door thennearly fell out of thebed whenshe sawHisako and Iwasawa.

"Oh, um, hey guys' she said weakly.

'Good news' Iwasawa said, hereyes closed. I, remember the sSS, and everything about it., I remember you tried out for GirlsDemo butcould barely play the songs,let alone look coolwhiledoing it. but then, you became the best publicity manger I'd known.' Hisako wasnowlooking at her, mentally going, 'dafuq?' Yui was smiling now more than ever, a she then saw Hisako'sarm.

"Hisako sit down" shesaid, then rushing to the supply cabinet. She then proceeded to diligently take outthe remaining glass then apply medicine and bandage.

"You know what you're doing?" Hisako asked.

'I've read lots of different books, one of hem being how to care for things like bruising and heavy cutting

"ou little, Don't makeit sound like I cut myself!" hisako yelled, Yui laughed weakly. She then finished.

'hey, lets go back to the music room soI can play ome girlsDemo music to help Hisako remember" Hisako glared at iwasawa.

"Let me stop at our classroom to get my guitar." she replied. So they got Hisako's guitar andheaded for the music room

"We got locked in the school" Sekine sang in an alto A major then lowering in to a D Minor as she strummed said notes on Iwasawa's now restrung guitar.

"What are you weirdosdoing singing in that strange key in aschool at midnight?' Hisako asked

"we fell asleep studying, and it was like, 11:36 when we woke up, so we sighedand decided t stay in the school, then you dropped this beauty here and I restrungit. That poor baby got such a horrible unstringing" Sekine finished playfully caressing the guitar.

"My father's doing" Iwasawa sneared. she asked for the guitar byputtingg her hand out, Sekine gave it back

'Thank you for taking care of it. and thank you, strange tail person, for watching over it all of these years'

'Huh?" Yui asked, "What do you,"

"Tell Angel shesucks at lying, tat girl blinked more than Hisako does when theteacher asks her to readin English "Hisako glared at Iwasawa who smiled. Iwasawathen began strumming afamiliar tune.

"iradachi wo dokoni butssukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi.

sora wa haiiro wo shite, sono saki wa nnimo mienai" Iwasawa continued to sing My Song,

"I, I feel some nostalgia' Hisako said Sekie and Irie nodded.

'That song though" Irie added, "Was so nice"

"My Song" Iwasawa explained.

"So wait," Irie started "This girl said we were in a band," she turned to Yui "Do you have tabs for the sobgs?" Yui nodded happily, got a folder out of her bag then pulled out Crow Song. sekine and Irie worked together to bring outthe drumsin the closet of the music room. They along with Hisako proceeded to set up musicstands and put the tabs on them . Yui sat as audience as they started playing, starting with iwasawa They then moved on to Alchemy. Itwas working, all of the memories of the past life and death were being reborn and catching hold of everyone. Tears fell but enthusiasm kept incrasing which each passing verse of song. then at the end of Alchemy they all yelled MISERU YO the four times as written in the song. they finished the song .

"Hey! ' someone yelled in the doorway the girls looked to find Noda there with a laptop

'What are you doing here?" Hisako asked.

"It's the moron who can't controlhis anger or paly baseball!" Yui yelled Noda pointed his hallberdat hr neck.

"Wannadie?"he asked. "Where's Yuri?"

'On the internet, just look up Strawberry Panic or Lonely Yuri' or Yuri doujins

"Fuck you" Noda replied to a cracking up Sekine

"Yuri goes to another school" Yui replied softly Noda hmped then left.

"What school?" he yelled

"Dunno!" Yui yelled back noda yelled in frustration and left. all of the girlsthen looked at eah other with such big smiles, they all bundled together in a big glomp fest. as they laughedand cheered/

"This is amazing!"Irie yelled 'I didn't think this would ever happen."

"Me neither" Iwasawaagreed 'I survived te incident that killed me in my last life because Hisako came in my house, why did you come in my house Hisako?"

'i was hungry" Hisako said blankly "Seriously, I don't have alot of foodat home since my parents arre always out at casinos and stuff, so I decidedto go meet Iwasawaat her house, I pass it going home every day,and well, that, led to this." she said looking at everyone warmly then her stomach grumbled. "Anyone got food?"

"None of us have dinner" they hummed together

"Hey Yui, you're a fast runner, go find some grub" sekine asked

'I know just where to find it!" Yui starte heading out

'Yui wait." Hisako spat. Yui stopped andlooked back.

"I never said thisand I should have said it earlier. Yui thank you for helping keep Girls DeMo alive, and, thank you for pushing everyone back together like this,sorry I kept calling you that weird girl with the tail, and I know we foughtalot here and in the Afterlife, but I don't hate you, I just, couldn't help but compare you with Iwasawa. I shouldn't have been doin-" hisako was cut off when Yui hugged her

"You moron"Yui laughed. she then left. 5 minutes later they heard Noda yelling and lots of running

"Picnic time!" Yui yelled running in

"You little'

"Come on Noda, let's have a picnic' Irie pushed

"I don't socialize" Noda replied

'Yuri does not like hikikomoris'Iwasawa chrped Noda gritted his teeth, sighed, then sat. He pouted then they ate together, talkingand laughing, well except Noda they then fell asleep, the Girls laying in a huddle, and Noda sleeping some distance away, holding his hallberd.

When the girls woke up the next morning Noda was goneandsome of the leftover food with him.

"Alright" Iwasawa declared, it's Sunday, 'let's go! " They got up andleft the school.

"Where are we going?" Yui asked.

"we're going to the hospital to have them check Hisako'sarm. Irie's mom works there and she'll let us leaveon our own.' irie smiled

'When did you guys decide on this?'

"While you got us food" Hisako responded

They arrived at the hospital and Hisako reluctantly signed in. Iwasawa looked away, Hisako patted her on the head

'Stop worrying you moron, bettermy hand tan your head." They then waited for Irie's om to call them in and she checked out Hisako's hand which was doing well the doctor then led them to a certain hospital room then left them here. Yui gasped. they'd come to her hospital room, her name, Akase Yui was on the name plate.

"Why are we here?" she asked

"Well, it's time for you to wake up" Iwasawa repled, 'You could do so much more if you woke up from this stupid coma. You'vereached your limit in this halfghost posistion you're in."

'How did you guys know I was i acoma?'

'My mom talked about having a patient named yui in a coma for ten years,and people kept saying a girl named Yui kept being mntioned, and we'd bethe only ones who see her and talk to her, just people in the SSS, it had to b you. "

"If you go now and wake up, yu'll be able to go to school with us andbe seenby everyone.

'Yeah, but if you go back and die in your coma" Hisako threatened, "i'll follw you and beat you shit;ess 10,000 times over1' she announced. Yui chuckled then nodded.

"OK, I ca't die. but I'm still scared to go back!' she yelled.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"Hisako yelled, "You had enough will to live to bloody reincarnate as sme weird spirit, you can most definetlywake up from this coma, y

"Exactly, you won't let it keep you down"Irie added

"Also, if you wake up," Sekine started, shethen attacked Irie from behind 'You'll get to tease Irie with her oh so squeezable creasts!

"YOU PERVERT CUT THAT OUT!" Iwasawa and Hisako laughed at this, they looked back toward Yui, but only got a milisecond glance at her super tear filled face before she disappeared with a "Thank you"

**Well only one chapter left to go Hope this was a good chapter~! please please please review~!**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Origins

**This is a bonus short chapter~! This takes place in the origianal afterlife before Otonashii. Thank you for the reviews~!**

Yuri paced back and forth quickly in the principal's office . her face, calm, deep in thought.

"Hinata" she yelled, the blue hair teen giving her his undivided attention imediately.

"We're going in, we have to go in there" hinata sighed.

"we'll need to drag everyone along then"

'Yes, it can't be helped, we gotta go all out on this one"

"Well we need some stratergy" Hinata argued

'We don't know why the npc are down in the guild and we don't know what Angel is planning on doing, and what she will use. It's better we just go down there with our best weapons and best men in the front lines and have the not so experienced acting as npc body guards.' hinata face palmed.

"This is ridiculous." he mumbled "This isn't the first time the NPCs get themselves in danger of being hurt by our battle with Angel. now they've found and entered the guild,"

"I know, we'll have to figure that out afterr this operation. For now though, Emergency Paracute to the Guild Operation Start!"

All of the SSS stood at the entrance to the guild.

"Everyone know what to do?1" Yuri yelled, everyone nodded or yelled Yeah. Yuri sighed looking back at this makeshift army she had assembled these past few months none ofthem could really fight, they were allsimply driven by the passion that made her decide to yell out in class one day with Hinata following her out the door that day.

'Hey newbie, you excited 'bout your first mission?' Hinata asked, turning to Iwasawa who sighed

'let's roll' she said in an "I guess" tone. everyone started moving forward into the dark green tinted hall. Iwasawa felt very uncomfortable, she felt herself being surrounded by somuch enthusiasm radiating from everyone else, but she herself was not feeling it, she did not find the fun in swinging a pistol around, firing at targets, playing war like this. It just was not her thing, and she felt like she cold not do a thing to contribute to the cause ifshe was continually forced to do operations like this. Then again, they'd never consider a guitar useful, and that's what Iwasawa had, that was her everything, that was her way of rebeling. she could not keep running aroundin gameslike this.

Iwasawa was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts when someone's strong weapon was pushed into her forhead accidently, as the were pulling it out due to a sound being heard. This knocked Iwasawa into arushing river.

"That's it, i'm leaving the front lines' she thought.

That, is when she found it.

the SSS made it to the centre of the guild, but due to the traps being active, only a third of them were left. They saw that there were some new things the guild had been making rather than just weapons.

"You made instruments?" Yuri asked

'Well, we wanted to try our hand at it." one replied one of the nameless SSs members grabbed a guitar from the pile and started struming random notes

"Soo cool" he said

'you people need to stop fooling around here and start going to class' a familiar silent voice said with a creepy sternness.. Everyone prepared for battle, the guitar set down in the middle of the floor, like a prize to be won.

"Isn't this sad?" Angel cooed,"You all are standing here pointing yourweapons at a small fragile girl It's not like it's in any way effective'

"shutup angel" Yuri commanded, 'you aren't fooling anybody, ' she looked at everyone else "Fire at will'

Angel produced abunch of clones so alotof the gunfire hit them as they proceeded to battle the SSS. This created lots of smoke as thebullets hissed everywhere while people ran on the sandy floor making more dust flyin the air like smoke. the sound was deafning, people yelled but voices were not heard.

Finally the smoke cleared as the SSS were pinned down by Angel's army. Yuri, who was still standing looked over to see almost all of the instruments the Guild made were gone. She mentally panicked looking everywhere. she then saw Iwasawa, her hair and clothes soaking wet, next to a pile of instruments with her gun pointed at Angel Angel who closed her eyes. Iwasawa was joined by the nPcs the SSS ventured down to evacuate out of the Guild.

"These guys saved me from drowning" iwasawa said. 'They had heard crying coming from in here , I'm not letting you hurt them with YOUR STUPID clones Angel." Yuri smirked, this newbie had promise after all

"This cult is getting ridiculous' Angel said,. She rose her arm with handsonic sword at the end and swung it toward the guitar that was left in the center of the floor.

'DON'T TOUCH THAT!" an NPC with pink hair anda tail yelled while running to the guitar, she mde it in time but was sliced very badly by the doube hand sonic slicing Kanade triedgiving the guitar. The girl screamed in pain while holding the red and black guitar ever so close. She thenfell unconcious .. . .

When the girl came to she was on a couch and heard talking. First sheheard Yuri talking, telling Iwasawa her story of her life. it made her teary eyed

'So i guess Angel can be pretty cruel huh?" Iwasawa asked. "Look what she did to this NPC"

"No," Yuri replied 'that girl is not an NPC, I'veseen here for a month now, she must have decided she wanted to just go to class like NPCs, normally that would make her an NPC, but after the kind of rebellion against Angel she showed yesterday, I think she'd definetly be a suitablemember of the SSS.

"Sorry" the girl whispered while slowly getting up, bandages were covering her whole torso 'what is the SSS? Iwasawa told me what an nPC was yesterday."

"We fight against God, for the unjust lives he gave us" Yuri replied 'That girl who stabbed you? That was Angel, God's messanger, She'll do anything to ensure you continue to go to school like a normal npc. That includes slicing you open

"But that isn't really-"

"She would have done it, intentionally too, even if you just stood up to her, she'd do that to you whether there was a guitar there or not." Hinata replied. The girl gasped

"The guitar! Where is it?!" she asked in a half panic

"Don't worry" Iwasawa replied from the other couch, next to her was the prized guitar the girl hadliterally broken her back for. The girl jumped at it.

"It's so pretty~!" the girl yelled. 'Can I, may I have it?"

"After all you went through for it, no one could say no" Iwasawa replied. the girl cheered, grabbing the guitar and holding it like a plushie.

"So who are you kid?" Yuri asked

"oh! my name is Yui, and my whole past life, I was paralyzed from the waste down, because a car hit me when I was really small, after that I was bed ridden, I couldn't walk, I was just baggage on everyone's shoulder. one year it snowed so much,and I wanted to go out and feel it. So my mom took me out, and then she took me to see these amazing lights Isaw on TV and begged her to let me see them up close. The next day, I got really sick. Due to not being usedto the cold weather, I got pneumonia that got bad very quickly. There was a snow storm and we couldn't get to the hospital so . . . My mom, she was screaming and cring, begging God not to take me but, here I am. Being stabbed by his messanger, God is no where to be foundI often run into that place we met to cry my eyes out about my previous life .'

"Then join us, that is exactly the mentality we look for in new recruits." Yuri offered Yui nodded

'you can be my room mate and i can teach you to play guitar' iwasawa offered. yui nodded enthusiastically

'I'm in' she said.

"That gives me an idea!" Yuri piped. "Iwasawa, you canpaly guitar, so why don't you advertise to make a band so that we can make a diversio team, to keep the nPCs out of danger whenever Angel attacks? iwasawa nods, a smile forming on her face.

"I can be your publicity manager" Yui yelled.

"Alright then, yur first job is to make a band name and make posters to advertise auditions" Iwasawa declared.

Yui thought, What should I name the band?" Well, we're all dead, and our music, should be powerful, like a monster . . ."

Girls Dead Monster, Initiated.

**Done~! Hope you like it~! please review~! you getcookies**


	6. The Spirit of the Battlefront

**Thank you for your reviews~! Now 'tis time, for the two part finale~! **

Yuri walked as the sun shined, she sighed and looked down at the black plain dress she wore, complimented by plain black sandals. She squeezed the boque of flowers in her hand as tightly, she continued to, at random moments, deliberately squeeze it as tight as she could as she gritted her teeth. Around her, her comrades walked silently. Yuri could not pay them any mind, their collective depressed atmosphere, it was just, so very unusual in the worst way. the SSS had always been a group filled with hope, persiverance,determination, pride. Today, today just ruins that vision comepletely. Today, they faced something hopeless, something that could not be changed no matter how hard they wanted to change it, no matter how hard they tired. Today they faced a battle they'd already lost, and now they had to let the enemy suck away all the dignity they worked so hard to hold on to, the belief that they were an unstoppable force that rivaled God itself.

They arrived at their battleground,a traditional Japanese house surrounded by newly placed flowers and the silent mummuring of people clothed similar to the SSS. These people were all mid aged or old, so when the group of teens appeared, it caused some confused glances. A mid aged man who seemed to silently understand their presense, beckoned the group into the home. The inside of the house was dimly lit, with nicely arranged flowers. All of them alll too familiar colors.

"They closed the casket since shewasin a long coma and we don't know if she wantedto be seen in herfuneral." the man explained. Yuri nodded with a stern face. She then led the SSS to seats. The funeral then started. The SSS was not paying attention really, their minds were on attempting to wrap their minds around the last week.

It had started when takeyama told Yuri to gather the SSS. they met at his house therewas a convinient living room like set up with comfty couches, carpet with strange blackand white patterns with a chestnut colored table in the middle. everyone sat on the couches or stoodafter the coucheswere full.

"Irie is taking a vacation with hermom" Sekine said

"Alright," Yuri started, "What did you need to talk about Takeyama?"

"Well." Takeyama pushed his glasses up "I was trying to locate the remaining SSS members, I remembered a girl named yui was hit by a car and put in a coma ten years ago, looked up the article in the newspaper and found her name, I looked it up and found she was in the local hospital. I went to try and meet with her to confirm this, but the secretary told me she had passed away two weeks ago. She showed me a picture. it was Yui."

"So you're telling me" Hisako said with gritted teeth, "That that little runt went back in a coma for a whole year just to die?!"

Hinata's eyes grew big and tears filled them as he shook his head crying

'Noo," he wimpered.

Iwasawa closed her eyes super tightly as she grit her teeth and sekine sat there shaking with tears in her eyes.

Back to the present they all sat, in trances, remembering Yui, the obnoxious crazy hyper moron they knew and loved the adults making these lovely heartfelt speeches did not help, they may not have been paying too much attention to them but the mood they sent and th power they had was still hitting them.

'Twas then time for everyone to drop flowers on Yui's casket This is what everyone said as they put their flower on her graave

"Rest in peace, Honorable pink Solider. " - Yuri

"You bringing Girls DeMo back together and them playing musicis what helped me remember everyone so Thank You, I mean it Yui' Noda with nothing but sincereness in his voice

'Thank you, Yui, I finally remembered the sss, wish youcould have stayed with us." Fujimaki

"Yui, i'm gonna miss all the fun we had all tohse days during lunch" Ooyama

' Stay strong, you crazy friend, Stay fun" Takamatsu

" You really were a fun person" Matsuhida GoDan

"Hmm, you werea pretty good diversion leader' Takeyama

"Hope you have nice dreams now, crazy girl" Naoi

"Hey Yui, please, if you can hear me, please don't stay in the AfterLife too long, do what you need to then get out. It will drive you crazy staying there too long like it did for me. Hope you don't feel too lonely there. we're all rooting for you! You did an amazing job getting the sss in our school back together Never Change, you were the breath of fresh enthusiasm we all needed. Thank you. Good Bye" Otonashi crying now.

"Sorry, for how we first met. I know I've said that, butI mean it. I'm surprised, but so very glad we were able to become friends depite all of the odds. I'll forever cherish that a a precious treasure in my precious heart. Thank You, for your friendship." Kanade

"h-hey, yui, it, it was amazing being able to jam out with you, being loud and crazy in practice, I mean, it was awesome! irie would say the same thing buh, uh, But . . . !,DARN IT, I'M GONNA MISS YOU SO MUCH!' Sekine now bawling.

"Hey, you, you broke your promise you jerk. Yet, yet I-I'm still here . . .I-I'm too afraid to die, so I can beat you up, crazy right? How freaking pathetic, i can't keep my word after all, O-oK?! You, you won OK?, You're Little Braver than me , AAAAAGGGHHHHH I SAID THAT LAST PART IN ENGLISH AND IT HURTS MY HEAD YOU JEEEERRRRKKK, I, We all love you Yui." Hisako with an English dictionary in handnow crying too.

"Hey roomie, first off, I never said this, but from the bottom of my heart, thank You, for being such an amazing sucessor in leadig Girls DeMo, wish Icould have seen the whole thing unfold, Yui you were probably the person in our group with the strongest spirit, and really that's why I looked up to you, I know that seems crazy since you looked up to me for many more reasons. I made sure to take care of the guitar you held so dear, I'll make sure it gets b-bu-urried with you Thank You, Yui." Iwasawa crying

(AN: I reccomend turning on Here Without You )

"H-hey yui? Sorry, but I r, i really don't know what to say, I mean, I-I've never been to a funeral before, let alone, one for someone so precious to me., so -you'llhave to forgive me, if I screwup, j-just understand I'm a moron like you are, why do youthink we -ah, I- Why do you think we fell in love? We were so alike, both of us-we feltlike burdens on t-the world, Me because my drug addiction totally killed my productivity and sanity and you becauseyou couldn't walk. Yui, I Love You. I know thisbecause the moment I heard- y-you die- all of the happiness and hope i held in my heart, it all left, b-because you were the happiness and hope of my life. I-I don't thinkI'll evr be able to smile now that you're gone, maybe a little way in the future when I can dare to think back on the happy memories of the afterlife, which include our bickering, but now, No. Yui," Hinata started bawling so hard he shaked so much.

Otonashii had to help him go back to his seat.

**Well, that was not the funnest chapter ever, just know you MUST finish this story 9so rread the second half of this chapter when 'tis written. I promise you 'twill be worth it!) Until then please review! I'll accet critiques and flames keep me warm at night when I sleep.**


	7. Impact

**Sorry for being so late with finishing this, kept putting it off. . We're at the end! Hope you find it worth the wait! I thank you all who've stuck with this the whole way through and hope you tell me what you think. :3 I don't want to be a novel writer, but eventually i want to write my own manga so youcan criicize whatever you want but what i really look for is commentary on the story itself and the I'll read and appreciate anything you guys senfd my way :3 Flames keep my Charmander alive!**

Otonashii slowlyopened his eyes and for a moment, his heart felt so very heavy, it wasjust a bad open wound, he knew, that came from having see a comrade and close friend off mere days ago., Tears began filling his eyes and pouring out, wetting his face. A hard mixture of anger at the cruelty of fate and sadness of loss filledhis heart, worry too pounded in his chest, what kind of Afterlife will await his friend? Will she be ableto pass on?

Wil lanybody be there to help her?

Or will she have to bear her pain alone just like they had to here on Earth?

Suddenly a warm gentle hand clasped his. otonashii looked to see Hatsune with much concern, looking at him.

"You alright big bro?" Hatsune asked. Otonashii sat up and looked at Hatsune for a moment, tears still in his eyes, before Hatsune gave him a big hug. Otonashii wrapped his arms around her .

'Thank you, Hatsune' he whispered.

"It's fine, just let it all out big bro" she whispered, They stayed like that while Otonashii just let all of the soreness in his heart out through tears and small heaves. Once she found Otonashii had calmed down comepletely, Hatsune perkedup. "Hey, you remember what today is right?" Otonashii let out a small laugh as he slowly released his sister.

"Yeah, our trip to the place with pretty lights at town center, The lighting ceremony the same day every year."

"Man, I can't wait! I can't wait to see it!' she squealed. "Gotta get there early for good seats!" she ran off as Otonashii got dressed after closing the door, he put on black skinny jeans, a baggy whiteshirt and a ed jacket with a white hood. suddenly the door bell rang.

"I got it!" Hatsune sang 'Yuzuru, a girl who does not even know your first name is here to see you" Hatsune giggled, a soft huff could be heard from the door. Yuzuru went to see it was Sekine. Yuzuru wavedat Hatsune before closing the door ashe stepped out.

"What's up?" he asked.

'I, I need you to come with me, I, just can't do this on my own." Sekine had ablack jacket covering a white shirt with a intriquite blue design, with a blue denim jean skirt.

"Do what?'

"Irie came back late last night, I texted her alot about Yui having died while she was on vacation, but I know she needs me to go and confirm it by telling her face to face. I'm sorry, but I can't ask the bandto help me, it'd be too hardfor them, -and I know it'd be hard for you too but,"

"It's fine."Otonashii replied sympatheticaly sekine smiled and nodded.

They walked off.

"Whoah, are you serious?!" Hisako asked Iwasawa sitting with her at an outside a cafe.

"I didn't remember it right away, we met in the beginning and after that I didn't see her much after wemade the band, but yeah, we were room mates, Yui and I. She'd take notes for me in class so I could participate in SSS missions, and I taught her to play guitar and sing. We actually collaberated and both played a part in writing Alchemy." Hisako sat slack jawed.

"Well darn." she replied.

'i think,really, It took so long for me to remember, because I kept trying to forget in the after life, I mean,once you and I met, it became all about the band you know? Yui didn't have the oppurtunity to get as good as we were at guitar so I, I kinda just left her in the room, as she continued to get better at guitar, i trusted her more and more to be able to learn on her own, until she was, well, just the person I slept in the same room with,we barely exchanged a word, she'd be a positive voice I heard when I crashed in my room, that crazy girl improving while standing on her bed whenever I entered the room, and then, I just left without a good bye of any sort . . ."

"Don't worry.' Hisako said with confidence. "She always admired you, saw you as a legend. She's, like I said, the one who kept our band back together

-flashback-

Yui runs into the GirlsDeMo rehersal room which is now filled with a brightness dulled by the absence of it's leader. Instruments in the room seem to come off as mere objests mre than

"Hey look, it's the girl who lost us the baseball game" Sekine noted dully

"What do you want?" Hisako said with strong bitterness

"I-,ummm, i, I want to be your new lead guitarist and singer." at this Hisako briskly walked to the bubble gum pink haired teen and slapped her.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? Seriously, Who the Hell are you?" at this point Hisako hadgrabbed Yui by the shirt collar. "Our band leader passed on, and suddenly, you , some stranger I've never seen in my life, just waltz in here and ask, oh, can i tell you all what thee hell to do?' Hisako had angry tears in her eyes.

"I- I don't care about that at all." Yui said now crying. ' I could never lead you guys, andI don't want to. Girls Dead Monster, it isn't just some mechanism to distract people, it's our passion put in a medium more powerful than any wods can ever be, it's our hope, our salvation. It saved Iwasawa, it saved me and I know it had that kind of impact on you. I'm not trying to be what Iwasawa was to all ofyou, I, I just want to do what I can to keep this band alive, because I from the bottom of my heart respected Iwasawa, and I want to keep alive what she gave birth to."

"Alchemy." Hisako breathed as she headed toward her guitar. "Let's play through Alchemy, let's see what you got."

-end flash back-

"That kid had no rhyhm, her singing didn't fit well at all considering your voice, but, she kept the band alive. You definetly had her giving everything she had for our dream, and she was always, always smiling. If she willingly did all of that, then I'm sure she still respected you and admired you." Hisako looked at Iwasawa who was now crying her eyes out "Shit, cut that out, you're making me, awww" Hisako started crying herself.

Ooyama and Fujimaki were walking down the street, looking for something to do. Suddenly Naoi appears with Matsuhida Go-Dan, Noda, Takamatsu, and Takeyama.

"Otonashii is depressed, and I must do something to cheer him up" Naoi said as his eyes turned red. Everyone else there too were under his spell. he lead them to a big department store . . .

Fifteen minutes later the store was blocked off by police. in the department store, Fujimaki and Matsuhida were singing "For The Longest Time" to flustered employees, plants and animals as they enthusiastically moved around handing out roses, , Takamatsu was shirtless, yelling at plushies at the toy store, caling them pokemon, throwing them around and insulting them very harshly, Noda was singing screamo versions of Nicki Minaj and Rebecca Black songs while kicking balls abd hitting them with his halliberd.. Ooyama was doing flips, kicks and swinging all around, while getting into sudden ninja poses whispering, 'I'm a ninja.' Takeyama was doing Gannam style in thecandy store shirtless with whip cream on his stomach with jelly beans makng ahappy face. Naoi was catching all of this on his video camera while smiling with the pride that he would have Otonashii crying in laughter.

"ENOUGH! KNOCK IT OFF ALL OF YOU!" a voice yelled. Yuri stood in front of the store with a depressed, tiredlooking Hinata. Naoi quickly stopped his hypnosis. everyone woke up andfreaked out alittle with being in a mall suddenly, Yuri glared around angrily at the scene her, team had caused. The guys ran to her yelling "It was Naoi's hypnosis" Yuri noddedthen glared at the boy in question.

"I just wanted to cheer Otonashii up!" he protested.

"By getting your friends arrested?" Yuri retorted sharply, Naoi pouted.

"This is so stupid" Yuri quickly looked toward the direction of the quiet remark to in fact find Shiina Mai and Yusa. Mai was holding the plushies Takamatsu threw out

"ALRIGHT! We've found everyone of the SSS!" Fists pumped in the air as voices cheered , echoing all around,

"This is going to be our new lives, filled with great adventures, fun missions, rebellion against the unjust of life! We'll do it all together!" A roar of agreement was made from almost everyone there. Yuri was filled with pride of comepleting her mission.

"STOP SAYING THAT KIND OF SHIT!" Hinata yelled. "You, you really are full of it Yuri. Look at you standing there, all proud like you got the whole SSS back together yourself! Well you didn't! Yui got Girls Dead Monster back together, she found Fujimaki and Ooyama too, and all that time she dealt with people mocking who we were, by ignoring them,by turning away and continuing to move on. She in the end was the reason we found Yusa and Mairight? because . She, she was just as good of a leader as you are, SO, STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING HUGE HERE! i won't let Yui just die off and be forgotten! I know, I know I seem, out of it but -" Hinata ran off, crying

_"Nobody," Hinata thought, "Nobody should be forgotten. nor overlooked that's why, that's why we live, so that, we can do things we'll be remembered for. We all have that simple goal That's why pride is dangerous, because you get to that goal you looked forward to, but you forget what got you there. I, I don't want people to be forgotten. Even if, you're like Yui, and you live an "All strings attached"kind of life, where you have to live with burdenous handicaps, obstacles, variables that may isolate you from everyone, you can still do things that people will see and remember. when they see what you'd done, they'll be thinking of you, because it camefrom you. Even if people cna't see you, or remember you, or you've disappeared, entirely, any impact you've made will last forever, and through that impact, you'll be remembered._

_You taught me this,_

_Thank You, Yui._

suddenly loud rawring in Hinata's ears took him out of his thoughts, then he heard "Get out of there" from diffferent people, someone screamed. Hinata looked just in time to see a van heading toward him

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

-.-

Right before it hit him, a pair of hands shoved him out of the way. The body those hands belonged to was then shoved into Hinata. Hinata finally looked to see the person who pushed him out was sitting on the sidewalk curb, catching her breath , he quickly joined her. Now that his mind was working again, he figured this person pushed him out of the way then Yuri, who he saw was on the van that nearly hit them, shoved them both before jumping on the vanickly.

The person nest to him, was Yui.

He then looked to see Yuri riding on the hood of the van that almost hit them. The van had stopped accross the intersection. Yuri went off the van and just stared at Hinata and Yui. Yui proceeded to stare at her now scrapped hands and knees, she then started crying

"Why are, why are you such an IDIOT?!' she yelled at Hinata. "Look, Look what you did to my mom!" Yui pointed to the otherside of the road where herr mom had her head in her hands, she was on her knees. Really though,literally everyone and their mother was standing of the SSS, Yui and Irie's moms, Kanade, everyone.

"H-What are you?!" he asked with tears in his eyes, Yui slapped him.

"Irie's mom is a doctor, her assistant mixed up some files while she was on vacation, so an old lady named Yui had a bad fall ad was in a long coma before dying, that death report ended up in my folder instead, so you all went to her funeral." Hinata had huge streams of tears coming down his eyes, so did Yui 'Good thing I'm alive too, if you're this clumbsy" he smiled

"Yui, I'm , so happy I, can't , you're right, i guess i can't live without you." he grabs her in a hug while sobbing, Yui smiles her soft smile as she rests her head on Hinata's shoulder. He kissed her head tenderly before picking her up bridal style and, crossed the road after m ing sure it was safe. Yuri had came over to where everyone was.

'Yuri" Hinata started Yuri put her hand up.

" It's fine, I understand how you felt. Yui, excellent work in your help geting everyone back together." Yui laughed hoping out of Hnata's arms. Hinata then felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If you want to be with my daughter" Yui's mom started then pointed at the intersection "Never again" Hinata nodded with a totally serious face. Yui's mom smiled.

"Alright" Yuri squeeled, "OW THAT THAT'S OVER, THE SSS IS BACK TOGETHER!

"YEAH!" everyone roared.

"Hey everyone, let's go see the lighting festival!" Otonashii yelled

"what's that?" half the people asked.

"You've never heard of it? Come on then! You have to see it!" and so they all went toward town center.

'Yo pinky" Yui turned to see Hisako with a big smirk. 'Told you you'd beat it.'

"I sure as hell wasn't gonna take 10,ooo beatings from you."

"Please you wouldn't survive one."

"What are you implying BEAR?!' Yui yelled

"Who you calling bear, piglet" Hisako sneered with a nasty glare.

"Yui," Iwasawa put a hand on Yui's shoulder 'we're gonna hang out alot more form now on, so I don't feel like i'm ignoring you like in the afterlife.'

"It wasn't torturing or anything." Yui replied with a laugh, I was having too much funwith my guitar to notice half the time.

"Well either way," Hisako patted Yui's other shoulder "We'll always still be a group, gonna always be able to talk to each other about whatever." Yui smiled whiping a tear from her eye.

"What are you gonna do about the year of school you missed?" Yusa asked Yui.

''Kanade took all of the notes I needed, and gave them to me. I've got 5 months to master it all! Challenge accepted!"

"Yes, you can definetly do it" Yusa smiled

they arrived at the light ceremony with Hatsune and found the best seats they could find which had decent visibility. Yuzuru got Hatsune in a piggy back posistion, while Kanade put an arm around his back and leaned her head on his side. Yuzuru was probably the happiest man alive right then. Hinata had Yui in his arms, he was a pretty close second. The ceremony began as an official lit some lights at the bottom which triggered the other lights to slowly come on The lights seemed lke little angels, sent from Heaven, giving hope and peace to the hearts of everyone there, while kissing their forheads in the midst of that chilly September night.

**well, I hope you enjoyed this, pleasee, please please, however you felt about thisstory, please tell me in a review. thank you for sticking with this the whole way through~!**


End file.
